Talondressa Wildmane
"...she would always be indebted to Illidan. Nothing she could ever do would be enough to fully remunerate him. Many called him The Betrayer. A heretic. A criminal. He committed many crimes against the Night Elves, yes. But Talondressa, the others--they knew the truth. They knew the reasons behind their master’s seemingly ill-meant behavior. He was the only one out of them all who would even take action." Talondressa Wildmane is night elf-born Demon Hunter and the current Slayer of the Illidari. She is a former huntress who had dreams of becoming a Night Elf Sentinel, but those dreams were ultimately crushed after the War of the Ancients that lead to her capture and subsequent torture by the Burning Legion. She is the daughter of Eldrin Wildmane and Valindra Duskwillow, two former Highborne that reside in Suramar. She is also the sister of Tenderis Wildmane, a rogue, and Thaldris Wildmane, a warlock whom she has never met. Because of her mother's previous arcwine addiction, she was exposed heavily, along with the rest of her siblings, to arcane from the time of her conception, which has granted an exceptional proficiency with arcane. She was named Slayer, leader of the Illidari, after Kayn Sunfury and the other members of the Illidari council, with the blessing of Illidan Stormrage, awarded her the title for her history of tenacity and fierce dedication to the cause. She is also the co-founder and leader of a small coalition of Demon Hunters named the United Illidari Forces, along with her comrade Raxsinerys Dawnrose. Biography Suramar Pre-War: Childhood and Adolescence Talondressa grew up alongside her older brother, Tenderis. Their parents were mostly unavailable due to their alcoholism and the baggage of their past, so from the time Talon was quite small, it was left to Tenderis to raise her. Her brother was street-smart, crafty, and agile, and taught her the ways of the world. He taught her how to track, how to use her senses, and most of all, how to hunt. Most of that translated into the two of them thieving as a means of survival, but it also carried over into her training when she eventually received it. As a child and even as a young woman, Talondressa admired her brother greatly and loved him with all her heart. She would follow him wherever he would lead her. And for two centuries, the Wildmane siblings were inseparable. The two met the Silverspear family when they were quite young. The Silverspears were an upper-middle class family of nobles who lived just outside of Suramar City in a beautiful, large home. The head of the household at the time, Fallinros Silverspear, took pity on the street rats when he came across them stealing from a market one day. Being good-natured, the man offered them shelter and food, which they gratefully accepted. Upon arriving at his home, the siblings were met with Fallinros' twin daughters, Saellennia Silverspear and Vermeadow Silverspear. It was the start of a bond that would last for a millennium, for two of them in particular. Talondressa, Tenderis, and Saellennia went on to become the best of friends, and their friendship lasted for almost a hundred years. Vermeadow only played with them occasionally, but was usually off somewhere else. As time passed, Talondressa watched as Saellennia and her brother grew ever closer. It began to anger her, for to her, Tenderis was her only family, and her only friend. And while Saellennia had grown close with her, Talondressa had always kept her at a bit of a distance, for she was never very trusting. It all came to a climax, however, on one fateful night when the Silverspears were having a party, and as usual, the Wildmanes were invited. On the way to this party, Tenderis confided in Talondressa that he was going to ask Fallinros for Saellennia's hand in marriage that night. Though Talon showed no immediate reaction to her brother, she was panicking. She went to Vermeadow alone, and despite the fact that they were not friends, struck a deal with her that would effectively remove Saellennia from the picture. It almost worked, but Vermeadow got too drunk (as was normal for her) and Talondressa eventually caught her and Tenderis sharing an intimate moment in the garden. Bewildered, she dragged her brother home, ultimately keeping him from having any contact with Saellennia. Though it had taken an unexpected turn, Talondressa was satisfied with how things turned out in the end. Such mundane drama would never prepare her for what came the very next day. War of the Ancients: Azshara Summons the Legion